


Boys Don't Cry

by Snoo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoo/pseuds/Snoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Boys Don't Cry by The Cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Don't Cry

"Hey Frank! Gerard just text me, he says you're ignoring his calls."

Frank looked up from the bed he was lying on. Mikey didn't have to be so nice, letting him stay in his spare room, so it makes sense that he's getting tired of Frank lounging around the house all day and not pulling his weight enough.

"I'm just… tired. I've hurt him enough and I don't want to keep doing that to Gerard anymore. He dumped me for it and I deserved it anyway. It's just that he thinks things will suddenly be ok again now that we're separated but he's not seeing the problem of why we broke up. That's the thing that's stopping us from being as close friends as we were."  
Mikey sighed, Frank and Gerard's relationship had been shaky for a long time. Frank constantly got frustrated with Gerard and often said the wrong thing. Gerard tried to be caring to Frank but often came over as selfish and never really listening to Frank, which is why Frank constantly got mad. Mikey knew that he's just like Gerard in that respect, but he still wished Frank would choose him over his brother.

Mikey looked at Frank, curled up on the bed, and saw that he was fighting back tears. "Frankie, it's ok to cry in front of me…"

Frank shook his head almost violently. "No. I just need to watch some shitty comedy, laugh at it and forget about this shit."

Mikey sat on the bed and pulled Frank into a hug. "I know you think you can't cry because you're a guy, but trust me that Gerard isn't worth your tears anyway. Frankie, stop trying to be stronger than you are and let me help you get over him."

Frank looked up at Mikey, shocked that Mikey can still read him so easily. "But how can I when I've always loved his brother?"

Mikey's heart fluttered at those words. "R-Really?"

"You were always so unattainable… I gave up and went out with Gerard instead."

Mikey smiled, "Well, if you ask nicely I'm sure I'm much more attainable than you think Frankie."

Frank let his tears finally fall and smiled as Mikey kissed them away. His problems slowly started slipping away…


End file.
